


My Wonderful Wife

by ropebunnykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Future Fic, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Self-Lubrication, They are married, Top Lance (Voltron), Wife Kink, but the normal fandom ears for galra, its briefly mentioned, keith has a bunny tail in this, lance calls keith his wife but still uses male pronouns, lance has a wife kink, mentions of mpreg, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropebunnykeith/pseuds/ropebunnykeith
Summary: Keith was so wonderful.Seriously, he was like the best thing that had ever happened to Lance. He could write an entire 100 book series on just how great Keith was.Lance had almost choked when he had walked into their room, only to find Keith standing there, sporting a black rockabilly dress and red open toe pumps.------Lance has a wife kink and keith, being the loving husband he is, indulges him.





	My Wonderful Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/gifts).



> this is the first fic ive actually written with sex in it instead of half written ideas!
> 
> huge thanks to Vol for editing/being my beta for this!!! You are amazing!!
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr at ropebunnykeith :)

Keith was so wonderful. 

Seriously, he was like the best thing that had ever happened to Lance. He could write an entire 100 book series on just how great Keith was. 

Lance had almost choked when he had walked into their room, only to find Keith standing there, sporting a black rockabilly dress and red open toe pumps.

“Ohhhhh, my goddddd.”

Lance swore he could feel himself drooling at the sight.

Keith sauntered up to him and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. "What? Your wife dresses up for you and that's all you have to say?" 

His face was flushed and he shuffled a little on his feet, clearly embarrassed. Lance actually did choke at that, his hands reaching up to grip Keith’s hips.

“Where did you even get this?” he asked, voice a bit hoarse.

“I asked Allura for this as a wedding present,” Keith replied. He made to walk towards the bed but was halted when Lance quickly reached out and grabbed him again.

“Fuck, your tail can stick out too?” He stroked the fluffy bunny-like appendage, eagerly watching the way his touch made Keith twitch. “Remind me to thank Allura later.”

Keith’s fluffy ears flicked back as he gasped out a small moan. “She c-cut a hole s-so it can stick out- Lance! Quit touching it!”

 

Lance released a low growl. “But I love how it makes you squirm.”

He took a moment to enjoy the way Keith tried to half-heartedly wriggle away from Lance fondling his tail before he used his grip on Keith’s waist to steer him towards their dresser.

“Why doesn’t my wife show me his pretty pussy?”

Keith shivered slightly and Lance watched with rapt attention as he bent over, lifting the hem of the dress and petticoat up to expose his pink hole, already leaking slick. 

Lance groaned.

 

“Fuck, kitten, you’re already dripping for me. Such a good wife, just waiting for me to pound into you and fill you up with my cum,” he said, letting his hands trail down to Keith’s ass to give it a quick squeeze. “Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll cum in you so much that you’ll get pregnant. Would that make my wife happy? Do you want me to make you a mother?”

Keith moaned, more slick leaking out from his hole to drip down his thighs. “Lance, we can’t! We still have a war to fight!”

“Hm, you’re right,” Lance sighed, a little disappointed. “After the war then. I’ll make sure you get pregnant with at least three kids.”

He rubbed his hands greedily over Keith’s pert ass, fingers slipping over and teasing his wet rim. 

“Look in the mirror, baby, gonna make you feel real good,” he said, before sinking down onto his knees and spreading Keith’s cheeks apart, lapping at the slick dripping from the puffy ring of his entrance. The tangy flavor tingled on his tongue as he shallowly thrust it inside, barely going past the rim. 

Keith moaned, loving the feeling of his husband’s tongue whilst his large hands held him steady. 

Lance used to have such soft, gentle hands. But after 6 years of fighting in a war, they inevitably became calloused and rough. Keith loved them still, though. It reminded him of all of the hours Lance had put into training, mastering his fighting technique with both his sword and gun, and of all the lives they’d saved because of it.

His tongue was also amazing. 

_‘When it’s actually being used,’_ Keith thought bitterly, frustrated with the teasing.

" _Mmm!_ Lance, come on!" Keith whined.

 

Lance tutted and pulled back, slick coating his mouth and chin. 

"Is that how you talk to your husband?"

 

Keith let out a mix between a whine and a huff, his hands moving to hold himself open.

 

"I’m sorry. Darling, please?" he asked, in his best sultry voice.

 

"Please, what? What do you want my love?" Lance purred, leaning back in to nip at that wonderfully round ass.

Keith glared back at him through the mirror, lips set in a firm line. Lance stood up, his hands making their way back to Keith’s tail.

“If you don’t tell me what you want, love, then I’m going to assume you want to stop,” he said, flashing Keith a toothy grin as he gripped the fluffy appendage.

A loud moan escaped Keith as Lance lightly pulled at his tail, knowing full well just how sensitive the base of it was. He writhed and moaned, fingers scrabbling against the smooth surface of the dresser as Lance continued to tug at his tail, every so often letting his fingers dip into Keith’s twitching hole. Just to tease, never enough to really satisfy.

Lance chuckled as he pulled away, leaving Keith panting and wanting.

“So, are you going to tell me what you want?”

Keith remained silent, but Lance could see his composure wavering. He sunk back down onto his knees, lightly prodding Keith’s soaking entrance before backing off. It got the desired effect as Keith finally broke.

“I want my husband to make a mess of my pussy!” Keith begged, pushing his hips back desperately with the need to have Lance inside of him. “Please, dear! I want to feel your thick cock stretching me open and filling me up!”

Lance let out a loud groan.

“God, I have such a slutty wife. How did I get so lucky?”

He darted back in, thrusting his tongue deep into Keith’s entrance and wiggled it around. Keith felt so tight around him; so hot. He stroked the velvety walls and hummed, making Keith jolt at the sensation and clench even tighter around his tongue.

After a while, Lance stood back up and reached over to one of the drawers, pulling out a tube of lube.

“You really get me going, kitten,” he said, placing the lube in front of Keith. “Wanna feel just how hard you make me?”

Keith glanced at the lube before meeting Lance’s gaze in the mirror, biting down on his lower lip before nodding. Lance’s belt clinked loudly as it was undone, his pants dropping to the floor with a muffled thud. Keith keened loudly as he felt his husband grind his huge cock against his ass.

Seriously, Lance had a monster dick and damn if Keith didn’t adore the feeling of it splitting him open. 

“Darling, please! I wanna feel you deep inside of me!” Keith moaned as he felt Lance teasing his hole with the blunt head of his cock.

Lance let out a chuckle. “Gotta stretch you out first, dear. Wouldn’t want to hurt you now, would we?”

He picked up the lube, squirting some out on his fingers and spreading it around to warm it up a little. He teasingly circled his wife’s entrance before plunging two straight into the tight, wet heat. 

Keith keened at the feeling of Lance’s spread him apart, brushing against walls.

“L-Lance, please! More, I can take it,” he whined, hips bucking back onto those long fingers.

“Such a greedy little kitten,” Lance purred. “You want more? I’ll give you more.”

He roughly shoved another two fingers into Keith, crooking them to rub insistently against his prostate.

“You take four fingers so well, darling. So wet for me,” Lance said as he spread out his fingers and massaged Keith’s walls, watching eagerly as slick seeped from his hole and coated his digits. 

He groaned, sliding his fingers back out. “Fuck, I love the way your tail twitches when your close.”

Keith shot Lance a glare through the mirror. “If you know I’m close then _why the fuck_ did you-”

He cut off, a scream tearing out of him as Lance abruptly grabbed his tail and thrust inside. The delicious burn of Lance’s cock splitting him open, the sparking jolts of sensation as his tail was pulled; it was overwhelming and maddening, and _so fucking good._

“O-oh, fuck!” Keith cried out as Lance relentlessly pounded into him, his prostate hit with each thrust. The dresser drawers rattled noisily under the heavy, bruising force.

“ _Lance!_ Lance I’m so close!” 

“Me too, kitten, me too,” Lance grunted as he reached around with one hand to stroke Keith’s neglected cock. “How would my wife like it if I made him cum?”

It only took a few pumps before Keith came with a shout, spilling all over Lance’s hand and onto his dress. Lance groaned loudly as Keith’s hole tightened around him, ramming his hips a few more times before finally cumming, releasing his load deep inside.

“God, I love you,” Lance breathed as he pulled out, nuzzling into Keith’s neck.

Keith let out a laugh. “And I love you too, but let me change into some clean clothes first, and then maybe we can cuddle?”

“Hmm, maybe we should clean you off too?” Lance suggested, lifting Keith into his arms.

“Nope, just clean clothes and cuddles,” Keith said with a grin. His face was flushed and his eyes were hooded in satisfaction. 

“I like feeling you so deep. And who knows?” He paused to press a brief kiss to Lance’s cheek. “You might even become a dad.”

“I like the sound of that,” Lance chuckled.

Once Keith was changed and comfortable, they dropped back onto the bed, their limbs tangled together whilst they shared soft, satisfied smiles.

Warm, content and very much in love.


End file.
